


if you want me (you should follow me)

by chocomintscoups (chatdelune)



Series: don't let the strings of fate go unpunished [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mild Blood, demon!wonwoo, not humans tho, piano teacher!junhui, pov switch from time to time but it's mostly jun's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatdelune/pseuds/chocomintscoups
Summary: Junhui whole-heartedly believes that demons exist.But summoning one of them? Never in his life.





	if you want me (you should follow me)

**Author's Note:**

> for Rosie, I hope that this drabble is good enough please don't punish me ;;; I hope you like it~!
> 
> title from Nu'venteen's Heaven

 

 

Junhui whole-heartedly believes that demons exist.

 

But summoning one of them? Never in his life.

 

It starts with a silly little wish, his friend had passed away just a week ago from an unexplainable circumstance and he wanted to talk to him because of a journal he found under Minghao's bed. Minghao was an avid believer of witchcraft and the like, so it's a plausible reason for Junhui to get strung up with it. The journal consists of spells —good and vile— some incantations and languages he couldn't decipher. Junhui wants to find out what these mean and why is his name written along with these passages. (Maybe Minghao was putting some kind of curse on him, but he hopes he didn't. Junhui is a good egg.) He stumbles upon a page with the words "Summoning ritual" written on top with Minghao's messy handwriting, following a bunch of characters he could read but don't know what they mean.

 

So he sets up everything that was on it, thinking it's to summon someone's soul, down to the blood of a chicken to draw out symbols on the floor. It's nearly midnight and the smell of chicken blood irritates his nose, along with the waft of candle smoke and the fact that whatever this summoning shit works or not. Junhui's annoyed at how specific the ritual is, how the circle is supposed to be a perfect one. God, he hates drawing circles.

 

When the clock strikes twelve, he begins chanting the words on the paper three times. The candles blow out, followed by a soft chuckle. Junhui scrambles backwards, staring up at the figure standing in the middle of the circle. Their figure looks bigger than Minghao's, but nonetheless, Junhui huffs.

 

"Okay HaoHao, I don't know what the hell happened to you and why you died but you better start explaining!"

 

All the lights in his apartment turns on, revealing it is indeed not Minghao, but some guy in a crimson suit. He's pale, hair parted to the left matching the color of the night sky with a pair of horns poke through it, and facial features not quite supposed to fit each other but with this being it does. What Junhui got himself captivated was his eyes. They are sharp as knives, but alluring enough to draw attention. The irises are glinting red, like fresh blood.

 

"Oh, kitten." The man teasingly smiles, revealing pointed canines that of a vampire (but it reminded Junhui of his friend Mingyu instead). "I'm not HaoHao."

 

That's when Junhui felt a chill down his spine.

 

Minghao should've labelled his pages better. That wasn't a ghost summoning ritual.

 

It's a demon summoning one.

 

 _What the fuck were you trying to do, Minghao?_ Junhui lets out a silent scream before he passes out.

 

 

 

 

Walking up in his bed makes him think everything's a weird dream, that he did not just make the biggest blunder of his life. But the living room shows him otherwise, as the circle and candles are still there with the raven-haired demon smoking a cigarette on his couch. Junhui ignores him, ignores the contract, ignores the remarks about his bed hair and his butt, taking his bag and the journal then jog to the nearest cafe. Just enough distance away from whoever this is.

 

He reads the journal for any information about this demon, maybe it could help him get rid of him. At first, it's just a bunch of more writings that Junhui couldn't understand but the more he skims through, the more he realizes that this mess he had gotten himself in is far worse than what he'd imagined. It isn't easy to talk to the other side. Once you call out to one, all can hear you.

 

And this demon heard him, instead of Minghao, and he answered.

 

Junhui bumps his head on the table and groans in despair. Whoever this demon is, he needs to leave.

 

He continues to read through until he gets into a page about the different hierarchies of angels and demons. He ignores the angels one and scans through the other. From what Minghao had jotted down, demons are under a respective Deadly Sin. Judging from how the demon introduced himself despite ignoring him ("I am under Concupiscence, kitten. Their best man."), this demon's name is Wonwoo.

 

Junhui leans back on his chair, repeating the name in his head over and over.

 

So that's why this demon is adamant on the contract by taking Junhui's soul —and from the cat calls he's been getting— his virginity also.

 

Wonwoo is a demon of Lust.

 

The sight of the pest greets him when he comes back, sitting like a king in Junhui's muggy couch. "Sit down. Let's talk about this arrangement."

 

Junhui crosses his arms, "There's no arrangement. This is all an accident, I was meant to see Minghao."

 

The demon quirks an eyebrow, "I am deeply sorry, but like I told you, I am not Minghao. And even if you've accidentally called me from the depths of below, this is still an arrangement and I want you."

 

"You're not going to snatch me until I say so. I have a life to live and dreams to follow, I don't need the devil on my tail." Junhui takes one of his lollipops from the cookie jar on the coffee table and swirls it in his mouth, seeing how Wonwoo seems to follow the movements with his eyes. He thinks it's just something to rile Wonwoo up, keeping him on his toes. Letting a string of saliva between his lips and the lolly, he pops it off his mouth to point it at Wonwoo. "If you stay here, don't even try taking anything without my permission. Especially me."

 

Wonwoo stares at him with the smirk that seems to scream he accepts the challenge.

 

 

 

The first time the news of a neighbour’s pet had gotten murdered is a week after Junhui summoned Wonwoo. Within the week, nothing was eventful except for the constant presence of the demon and the smell of cigarettes every night when Junhui comes home. Wonwoo would always ask questions about him and he tries his best to answer them without maiming the demon in the face whenever there's a particular sexual question that comes up. He hasn't told the demon the he knows his name since he has the knowledge that once you know their name, you can bring them back to Hell. And Junhui wonders from time to time while he's teaching if the demon can be useful for something, so he keeps him around. The pet killings doesn't stop for three more weeks until Junhui found out who's the one doing this.

 

Wonwoo isn't there when Junhui gets back, instead there's a message on the wall of his living room written in blood. He immediately closes the front door and covers his nose from the stench of the slayed dog on the floor right by the couch.

 

_'Had to take care of business tonight, kitten. Take out the trash for me. See you tomorrow.'_

 

"No, you come back here right now!" Junhui vehemently growls at the message on the wall, stomach twisting wildly. "You get rid of it, you jerk! I'm not your slave!"

 

"Damnit, Junhui. It's just a dog. Chill out." Wonwoo appears on the couch, even having the audacity to laugh at him.

 

"Chi—chill out? You—" Junhui can't take this. This is all a huge mistake. He lowkey blames Minghao for the disaster that's happening in his life. Maybe Minghao did curse him after all.

 

"I don't know what you do with your little demon friends when I'm not here, but if you're staying around my place, we have rules here! And rule number one," He strides over to Wonwoo to jab an assertive finger. "Is to refrain from murdering any animals! You don't have to kill anything! There's pen and paper by the counter!"

 

"Oh yeah. Those. Didn't think this through. Plus, why should I listen to you?" Wonwoo scratches his head, snickering at his fault. Those pets can see him when he snoops around other people's homes. He isn't going anywhere, really, only did it because he wants to see how Junhui expresses wrath. To him it looks adorable on the mortal, with his eyebrows scrunched together, face red with rage and plump lips pursed in a tight line. Junhui's punctuations are exaggerated, too full of emotion that Wonwoo finds it like a musical trill.

 

"Technically, I summoned you so you answer to me, _Wonwoo_." Junhui puts an emphasis on the name, now showing a sweet smile that usually works well when persuades someone. (To Wonwoo, it's the cutest thing he's ever seen.)

 

"How..." The demon gapes at him, eyes widening. "How did you know?"

 

"I have my ways. Now, clean this up or I'll call a priest here to exterminate your filthy ass." Junhui waves his hand on the blood and guts around them, then goes to his bedroom. Before he closes the door, he looks back at the agitated Wonwoo on his couch. "Don't use your demon magic or whatever too. Clean it like how a mortal would."

 

That night, even if the loss of a pet is horrible to Junhui, it's also the first time Wonwoo listened to what he ordered and it feels like he can take on the world. Like, come on. How much an average person slave a demon around? One to none, right?

 

 

 

 

Few days after the wall incident went like a breeze. Wonwoo doesn't bother him that much, aside from the demon pressing himself against Junhui when he goes to sleep. It happens when he's in the limbo between consciousness and sleep, so when there's a pair of cold lips tracing his collarbones, Junhui can't be bothered and instead let it be.

 

There's one with his piano too, sometimes Wonwoo plays it in the middle of the night. It's always Pachabel's _Canon_. Whenever he wakes up in the morning if it happens, the piano keys are stained with blood. He bans Wonwoo from playing the piano every time, but the demon still does.

 

 

 

Junhui comes home from a hectic session with a kid that just won't grasp how the melody plays out, he passes by his neighbour, Seokmin, and gets informed about leaving his heavy metal music on maximum volume. Junhui's confused, he didn't even put on music this morning, let alone listen to heavy metal, so how could... unless. He says apologies to Seokmin before running to his door and busting it open to find the whole apartment quiet. Everything looks exactly like how he left it except for a few cigarette butts on an ashtray he didn't know he owns. (He doesn't. Well, now he does.)

 

"Wonwoo!" Junhui yells, throwing his messenger bag on the couch hastily. "The neighbour told me they could hear music in max volume in my apartment and I only know one asshole who would do that and it's you so show yourself right now before—"

 

"Before you what? Kick me out?" Junhui's breath hitches when he feels Wonwoo's freezing presence against him, deep husky voice immediately dissolving whatever words Junhui have at the tip of his tongue. "Kitten, you weren't here and I was bored. I need entertainment."

 

Junhui whips around to face the demon, who has the ever-infuriating smirk that Junhui wants to wipe away with his fist. "Damnit Wonwoo, you didn't have to disturb the others! Geez!" He pushes himself away and towards his bedroom to change his clothes. Wonwoo follows him. "And seriously, if you're gonna stick around here can you please have some decency? If I get reported to the landlord and kicked out, I will exorcize you."

 

"Do you even know how to do that?" Wonwoo snorts, making himself comfortable by sitting on Junhui's bed while watching the older strip and change.

 

"I'd like to think so. I mean, if I can summon you, I can put you back."

 

The demon chuckles, not reminding Junhui that he was a dumbass for not reading the difference between a demon summoning circle and a ghost summoning circle. "Fair enough. And you're telling me, a demon, to have some decency. Are you fucking serious, Junnie?"

 

Junhui turns to him, sweatpants halfway his legs, and points at his deadpanned face. "Does this look like a man that's not serious?"

 

Wonwoo laughs at him.

 

 

 

 

"Does a salt circle work on you?"

 

Wonwoo stops gazing at Junhui's ass while the man is cooking himself dinner and fixates his eyes on the container of salt by the chopping board. He can't help it, he really wants to take this guy downtown. "Probably. Why?"

 

"Just a thought." Junhui resumes cutting the onions.

 

To him, mortals are interesting creatures. Sure, he was a mortal himself before but he doesn't remember it that much anymore. All he knew is that his mortal self was hypersexual and that's why he ended up under Lust. Wen Junhui is more interesting than the others he had encountered. The man has peculiar quirks like; counting up to three before he switches the faucet on and off or even opening the door; the fact that he hates it when Wonwoo messes with his piano; sucking on a lollipop before he goes to bed; and the habit of cleaning even if it's already clean.

 

This is the soul that he wants to spend forever with. Wonwoo hopes Junhui gives in sooner.

 

 

 

Junhui doesn't use salt on him, but he's willing to douse the asshole in holy water he got from his friend if Wonwoo ever so try anything than nuzzling. Within months’ time, he has grown accustomed of the demon around his apartment. He installed a whiteboard by the wall in case Wonwoo leaves messages, which the demon doesn't use much since he doesn't stay away long. The more he spent nights learning what the other does and introduced him to video games, the more Junhui feels like it's okay to have Wonwoo around. It's quite endearing.

 

He figures Wonwoo thinks the same, maybe he isn't just after Junhui's soul.

 

 

 

 

By all means, he should've seen it coming. The only time Junhui is wide awake enough to find Wonwoo slipping under the sheets to coddle him. Wonwoo doesn't say anything when he nuzzles his nose on Junhui's jawline, kind of like scenting him. Junhui feels warm, despite how freezing Wonwoo is. He closes his eyes, letting Wonwoo manoeuvre him into submission.

 

 

 

Junhui struggles to stay up on his jelly legs while fixing his breakfast, the last night's activities were far too extraneous that he calls a day off at work telling them that he caught the flu. He shouldn't have let Wonwoo take over him like that, but then again he did enjoy every single second of it. Bare skin brushes against his back, followed by the familiar lips pressing on the junction of his neck and shoulder. "Good morning, kitten."

 

"Go away, you jerk." He snaps, but leans back on the demon's radiating warmth. After the events last night, Wonwoo isn't cold as ice anymore. It's a wishful thinking, but he hopes he's the reason why. (He is.)

 

"That's not what you said last night." Wonwoo chuckles, inclining a few inches back to admire the purple and red flowers around the mortal's neck. Bite marks are still evident on each shoulder, long red scratches running down the piano teacher's toned back, along with the claim tattoo that appeared behind Junhui's ear. He smiles proudly at his mark. This mortal is finally his and he can never be too amazed on how much of a catch he is.

 

Junhui feels the demon's gaze on the tattoo, red creeping up from his neck to his cheeks. As much as the bites stung, the tattoo still feels like it's burning on his skin. It's a nice mark; a thin circle with a black crescent moon and tuberose flowers inside. He recalls his florist friend Joshua mentioned it means _'dangerous pleasures'_. Junhui thinks it's accurately Wonwoo-like.

 

He turns around to see the same tattoo that's inked on Wonwoo's chest by his heart. That wasn't there last night, he ponders. Junhui traces the circle with his index finger. "So... I basically sold my soul to you, didn't I?"

 

"Yeah." Wonwoo dives in for a deep kiss, biting Junhui's bottom lip that it almost bleeds. He smirks, "You're off the whole day, right?"

 

"Uhuh, why?" Junhui pouts and the other kisses it away.

 

"I think I need to make sure that mark stays for the rest of your human days until I can take you to Hell, so..." Wonwoo winks seductively at him and today is seriously the best day for Junhui to punch him in the face.

 

"Wonwoo, I swear if you even try to—"

 

"Try to what? Kitten, I own you now. It would be better if you call back and tell them you're off the whole week."

 

"You're the worst."

 

 

 

Junhui whole-heartedly believes that demons exist.

 

But loving one of them? Never in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> challenge: write a drabble maximum of 3k words and 50 dialogues, must be narrative and with implication elements,,,,, you see ya boi here failing this challenge cuz I can't simplify my writing;; there's lots of things I wanna add but I couldn't so I might rewrite this
> 
> as for the people waiting for Highlight to update, this challenge is kinda related to that so I hope my darling Rosie will be gentle at me for the verdict!! I'm almost done with the chapter but I kept on rewriting it cuz I don't like how it's going right now... I'm sorry (T^T)
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos and feedback would be very appreciated~!  
> main twt @wenjeons  
> writing twt @badmsfrosty


End file.
